


Alone With You

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, Lunchbreak, M/M, Unexpected Meeting, Violins, a bit of romance, fluff?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Sebuah gedung yang tampak sepi kini menarik perhatiannya. Idia pikir ia tidak pernah mengenali tempat tersebut. Apakah karena ia jarang berkeliaran disekitar NRC sehingga ia tidak terlalu hafal dengan denah sekolah miliknya? Entahlah, yang pasti kaki-nya mulai melangkah maju mendekati asal suara. Idia Shroud bukanlah sosok yang takut dengan suasana sepi ataupun gelap mencekam. Hidupnya telah diiringi dengan kematian semenjak ia terlahir, bahkan bila ada hantu sekalipun, hal itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya. Biar bagaimana pun, Isle of Lamentation adalah rumah baginya, meskipun tempat tersebut jauh dari kata kehidupan..“Kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam, Shroud?”.“A—Apa yang kau mainkan tadi, M—Malleus-shi?”.“Fufufu.. apa yang kubicarakan, berbicara seperti ini mengenai diriku sendiri tentu membosankan,” Pandangan mata Malleus kini lurus menatap sosok Idia yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak senang dilihat oleh siapapun. “Apa yang kau lakukan, Shroud? Jarang sekali aku menemukanmu di siang hari seperti ini.”
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Idia Shroud
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Alone With You © velrenxy_rhoven

Alunan sebuah melodi adalah hal pertama yang membawa Idia pada sebuah gedung yang cukup sepi pada siang hari ini.

Jam telah menunjukan jeda istirahat, dimana para murid sedang sibuk dengan makan siang mereka masing-masing.

Tentunya Idia merutuki hari ini, dimana ia terpaksa keluar dan pergi menuju ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas miliknya pada Crewel Divus. Potion yang dibuat olehnya telah usai hari ini, sebenarnya ia ingin menyerahkan pada Ortho untuk membawa tugasnya, namun Ortho sedang dalam tahap _maintenance_ sehingga ia terpaksa harus pergi sendiri membawa tugasnya.

Saat ia selesai menyerahkan tugas miliknya, kakinya otomatis pergi menuju tempat yang sepi untuk menjauhi keramaian, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang akan melihatnya, dan disanalah ia mendengarkan sebuah alunan melodi yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah gedung yang tampak sepi kini menarik perhatiannya. Idia pikir ia tidak pernah mengenali tempat tersebut. Apakah karena ia jarang berkeliaran disekitar NRC sehingga ia tidak terlalu hafal dengan denah sekolah miliknya? Entahlah, yang pasti kaki-nya mulai melangkah maju mendekati asal suara. Idia Shroud bukanlah sosok yang takut dengan suasana sepi ataupun gelap mencekam. Hidupnya telah diiringi dengan kematian semenjak ia terlahir, bahkan bila ada hantu sekalipun, hal itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya. Biar bagaimana pun, Isle of Lamentation adalah rumah baginya, meskipun tempat tersebut jauh dari kata kehidupan.

Semua orang yang mendengar alunan melodi dari sebuah violin itu sudah dapat menyangka berapa lama latihan yang terus menerus dilakukan oleh sang violinist. Mata Idia tertuju pada sebuah ruang auditorium yang sedikit terbuka, dimana ditengah panggung terdapat seseorang yang sedang larut dalam musik miliknya sambil menutup matanya, menyatu dalam tiap melodi yang diciptakan olehnya sendiri.

Idia mengenalnya. Ya, tentu saja ia bisa mengenali sosok yang menjulang tinggi itu, ditambah sepasang tanduk terdapat pada kepala miliknya. Malleus Draconia berada disana seorang diri. Jemarinya yang terlihat begitu lentik bergerak dengan begitu cepat dan hilai, seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan nada-nada yang terdengar sulit oleh Idia sekalipun. Larut dalam dunia miliknya sendiri, Sang ketua _Diasomnia_ tetap melanjutkan alunan musik miliknya sambil tersenyum puas, seakan-akan ia bangga pada setiap gesekan yang ia ciptakan melalui _bow_ miliknya.

Idia masih tetap berdiam didekat pintu masuk ketika Malleus telah berhenti mengalunkan musik miliknya. Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang dipenuhi dengan aura misterius.

“Kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam, Shroud?” Idia tidak menyangka bahwa Malleus menyadari kehadirannya saat itu, padahal ia yakin bahwa Malleus sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

“M—Malleus-shi!! T—tidak aku tidak mendengar apa-apa! Biarkan aku mengubur diriku sekarang, tidak usah pedulikan kehadiranku!!” Panik? Tentu saja, karena itu adalah hal utama yang selalu dilakukan oleh Idia ketika seseorang menyadari eksistensi miliknya.

Idia dapat mendengar sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Malleus, ia bergumam kecil tidak lama kemudian, namun Idia tidak bisa mendengarnya karena jarak yang jauh diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Malleus melepaskan violin miliknya dari pundaknya, dan memandang kearah Idia. “Temani aku disini, Shroud. Tentunya bila kau tidak keberatan untuk mengisi jam istirahatmu bersamaku.”

Idia terdiam sejenak, melihat kearah sekeliling mereka. _Apa ini? Apa aku akan mati sebentar lagi? Diundang bersama dengan seorang Malleus Draconia? Hanya berdua?_ Idia tidak bisa berhenti untuk berprasangka macam-macam. Namun pada akhirnya ia setuju dan berjalan mendekati Malleus yang kini sudah duduk di ujung depan panggung, menunggu Idia untuk datang. Ketika Idia menghampirinya, ia berdiri didepan Malleus yang masih duduk dan menepuk tempat sebelahnya, seakan-akan meminta Idia untuk duduk disebelahnya.

“A—Apa yang kau mainkan tadi, M—Malleus-shi?” Tanya Idia ketika ia duduk disamping Malleus.

“Ah... Lilia mengajariku, kurasa itu adalah musik yang sering diputar didalam dunia manusia? _Chaconne_ milik Bach.” Malleus masih memasang senyum pada wajahnya, entahlah tampaknya ia sedang memiliki _mood_ yang bagus saat ini, sampai-sampai Idia merinding sendiri karena melihat senyuman Malleus yang tidak pudar dari wajahnya. “Lilia banyak memberiku _music sheet_ karena aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku seorang diri ketika berada didalam _Valley of Thorns._ Kurasa itu sangat menarik karena aku ingin mengetahui banyak hal mengenai dunia luar, dan Lilia banyak mengajariku hal-hal baru.”

Idia mengangguk. Ia tahu bahwa Malleus dan orang-orang yang berasal dari _Valley of Thorns_ sama sekali tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang dunia teknologi, mereka adalah kumpulan _fey_ atau manusia yang melakukan segala hal dengan _manual_ atau sihir mereka. Tidak heran bahwa orang-orang yang berasal dari sana memiliki kekuatan sihir lebih tinggi dibanding yang lainnya karena mereka terbiasa menggunakan kekuatan mereka dibandingkan bergantung dengan perkembangan teknologi.

“L—Lilia-shi sangat mengetahu banyak hal ya?”

Malleus mengangguk. “Lilia tahu mengenai banyak hal, bahkan hal-hal yang begitu asing bagiku sekalipun, ia bisa dengan cepat mengadaptasi dirinya untuk mengetahuinya. Oh, apa kau tahu ia pernah memberiku hadiah? Ia mengatakannya sebagai _game_ untuk mengurus sebuah hewan peliharaan, sampai sekarang aku masih senang untuk memainkannya.” _Tamagotchi._ Idia mengetahui permainan tersebut, dulu ia juga sempat bermain bersama dengan Ortho.

Malleus kembali bersuara. “Karena statusku sebagai calon raja penerus dalam _Valley of Thorns,_ banyak yang melarangku untuk pergi ke luar ketika aku memasuki masa muda. Satu-satunya yang kulakukan mungkin larut dalam dunia musik, aku belajar banyak alat musik menggunakan senar, terutama violin dan cello. Lilia yang mengajariku untuk bermain dengan musik, karena aku bisa meluapkan emosiku melalui permainan yang kumainkan. Dan juga bermain dengan musik dapat membuatmu tidak sadar akan waktu.”

Seingat Idia, Lilia juga tergabung dalam club musik. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa Malleus pernah mencoba untuk masuk kedalam klub musik setelah diundang oleh Lilia, tetapi ketika ia mencoba violin listrik, kalian bisa membayangkan hasilnya ketika menemukan Cater yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Malleus dan teknologi benar-benar bukan hubungan yang _compatible_.

Idia mendengar rumor bahwa persatuan diantara Kalim, Cater dan Lilia dengan musik mereka yang jauh berbeda antara satu sama lain sama sekali tidak menghasilkan satu keharmonisan dalam menciptakan lagu, makannya mereka lebih banyak menyanyikan _cover_ lagu dibandingkan menghasilkan lagu sendiri.

Belum ditambah dengan preferensi Lilia yang lebih senang dalam membawakan musik _rock_ sama sekali tidak bisa mengimbangi _vibe_ yang dipancarkan oleh Kalim dan Cater. Meski Idia menyadari bahwa dalam music _rock_ selalu ada kata-kata puitis ataupun ungkapan perasaan yang terluka didalam _lyric_ -nya, Idia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan apakah Lilia pernah mengalami hal yang menyakitkan? Biar bagaimanapun, preferensi seseorang terhadap sebuah _genre_ musik bisa memperlihatkan diri mereka atau hal yang mereka butuhkan secara tidak langsung. Mungkin ini juga salah satu alasan mengapa Idia lebih menyukai lagu Idol karena lagu-lagu mereka akan menghiasi dunianya yang suram dengan alunan yang ceria hingga jiwanya bangkit untuk bersorak-sorai.

“Fufufu.. apa yang kubicarakan, berbicara seperti ini mengenai diriku sendiri tentu membosankan,” Pandangan mata Malleus kini lurus menatap sosok Idia yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak senang dilihat oleh siapapun. “Apa yang kau lakukan, Shroud? Jarang sekali aku menemukanmu di siang hari seperti ini.”

“A—Aku pergi untuk menyerahkan tugasku pada Crewel-sensei.”

“Ada apa dengan mini Shroud?”

“O—Ortho sedang dalam masa _maintenance,_ dan aku membutuhkan bantuan Azul-shii tetapi ia masih ada urusan hingga nanti sore. J—jadi...”

“Jadi kau terpaksa mengumpulkan tugas itu sendiri.” Lanjut Malleus, meneruskan pembicaraan milik Idia. Idia lalu mengangguk perlahan. Jadi ini alasan mengapa Malleus dapat bertemu dengan Idia saat ini. Pandangan Malleus kemudian tertuju pada _headset_ yang berada di leher milik Idia.

“Shroud, kau sedang mendengar lagu? Aku bisa mendengarnya secara samar-samar.”

Muka Idia berubah menjadi cerah. “Gakemo!! Gakepuchimoirasu, _band idol_ kesukaanku! Malleus-shi ingin mendengarnya?” Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat siapa yang ada disampingnya. “A—Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa kok kurasa kau tidak akan menyukainya.”

“Aku belum pernah mendengarnya, tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencobanya, bukan? Dan kurasa itu akan bagus karena kau menyukainya, Shroud.”

“K—Kalau begitu pasang ini, Malleus-shi!” Idia melepaskan _headset_ miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Malleus.

Malleus mengambil _headset_ tersebut namun terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memasangnya? Idia yang menyadari ekspresi keresahan dicampur dengan kebingungan yang berada di rona wajah Malleus lalu membantunya untuk memakai _headset_ tersebut. Tangannya kembali mengambil _headset_ miliknya, sebelum perlahan memasangkannya ke telinga milik Malleus. Diluar dugaan Idia, Malleus cukup menikmati _playlist_ yang diputar oleh Idia padanya selama beberapa menit.

“Lagu yang sangat indah dan bersemangat, Shroud.” Malleus melepas _headset_ secara hati-hati kemudian menyerahkannya lagi pada Idia.

“Benar ‘kan! Suara mereka sangat bagus, dan bila kau melihat _dance_ mereka secara _live_ badanmu akan bergerak secara otomatis karena energi yang dipancarkan oleh mereka! Uhihi~~ tentu saja aku memilih mereka dengan pengamatan yang baik!” Idia tidak menyadari bahwa sisi antusiasnya kini keluar begitu saja, ekspresi yang sama seperti pada saat ia berada dalam kelas _alchemy._

“Kapan-kapan, perlihatkan padaku juga. Aku akan menantinya.” Balas Malleus kemudian. Secara tiba-tiba, ia kemudian mengambil sedikit rambut milik Idia dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

“Waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi, maukah kau mendengar satu permainanku lagi sebelum kita kembali?” Idia tidak menjawab karena Malleus langsung meninggalkannya menuju tengah panggung, seolah Idia sudah setuju dengan perkataan Malleus, tetapi hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Idia yang tidak dapat berpikir apapun setelah Malleus memegang rambutnya sambil tersenyum padanya.

Dan ia merasakan mukanya tampak merona saat ini. Idia diam untuk mendengarkan permainan milik Malleus pada saat itu. Disaat Malleus telah selesai bermain, ia menundukkan kepalanya seolah ia berada dalam sebuah konser, dan ketika Malleus tersenyum pada Idia, tidak lama Malleus kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya. Hal yang tidak jarang dilakukan oleh sang ketua _Diasomnia._

Idia memang tidak tahu musik apa yang dibawakan oleh Malleus, ia kemudian kembali ke kamar miliknya dan melanjutkan kelas dengan perantara _tablet_ miliknya. Namun ketika ia mencari tahu dikemudian hari melalui Ortho, Idia menemukan bahwa alunan tersebut adalah _Serenade_ yang dibawakan oleh Edward Edgar. Musik yang dibawakan oleh sang violinist untuk istrinya terkasih. Muka Idia memerah kemudian, apakah ada maksud tertentu Malleus membawakan musik tersebut padanya? Apakah itu hanya kebetulan?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need more Malleus and Idia (*´艸`)𐤔𐤔  
> akhir-akhir ini mereka kebayang terus pengen ditulis X'D kebetulan lagi ada plotbunny jadi sekalian aja ditulis. Malleus sama Idia itu unyuu banget vibe mereka, gemas jadinya 💜💜💜💜
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


End file.
